


Bubbles

by Jealous_Pretzel11



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bubbles - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, extereme fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jealous_Pretzel11/pseuds/Jealous_Pretzel11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Pete's upset, there's one thing that can always cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbles

There's one thing that can cheer up a sad Pete Wentz for sure. Pete was obsessed with bubbles. That I knew for sure. So what does one do when faced with an upset Pete, and 5 dollars in their pocket? They buy bubbles. I stand up from where I was laying, locking my phone and sliding it into my pocket. I grab my jacket and a fedora. There's a little corner store on the way to Pete's house. I stop there, buying a huge thing of bubble soap, and a candy bar. I barely have enough for both of them, but oh well, it's for Pete, and I would do anything for him. I get to his apartment complex, taking the stairs all the way up to the roof. I set the bubbles and the candy down, before running back down to the 4th floor. I'm out of breath by the time I get there.  
I ring the bell, shifting my weight back and forth while waiting. Pete answers the door, looking really upset. You can tell he's been crying. He's also.... shirtless. I freeze, looking at his bare chest. He grins, grabbing my hand and pulling me inside. "Hey Pattycakes!" He grins. I can tell my face is bright red. Then, I remember the bubbles. "Hey, put a shirt and shoes on, and come with me." I order. He looks at me like I'm on drugs, but nods. A few minutes later, he and I are on our way up to the roof. "What are we doing, 'Trick?" He asks, as we walk out into the open space. I just grin and grab the bag. I toss him the candy bar. He smiles. As I pull out the bubbles, he gasps, pocketing the bar. "BUBBLES!" He screams, jumping up and down. I open the lid, pulling the wand out with it. I blow a line of bubbles, laughing as Pete jumps and pops every single one.  
"I fucking love this!" He literally giggles out, jumping to get a high one.  
God he's fucking adorable. Wait what?  
"Wait what?" He repeats. Shit, did I say that out loud? Well fuck, I did.  
He giggles, looking at his feet.  
"I, um, I think you're really adorable....." I mutter. He grins.  
"You know, I didn't need the bubbles." He says suddenly, standing about a foot away from me. "What?" I ask, looking at the last bubble he didn't pop. It hovers about 10 feet above our heads, then pops. "Just you. Talking to you, seeing you, being with you in general, I love it. You always cheers me up." He's inches from me now. Too close... way too close for any sane thought to go through my head.  
He grabs my hands, placing them on his sides. My breath hitches in my throat. "P-Pete..." I manage to choke out, looking into his eyes. We're chest to chest now.  
He kisses me slowly, a little hesitantly, like he's convinced I'm going to shove him away. I tighten my grip on his hips, pulling him closer to me.  
"You're my everything. I can't be upset when I'm around you. You radiate happiness." He whispers, kissing me again. I run my hand through his dyed blonde hair.  
We take turns blowing bubbles at each other and kissing every five seconds, until it starts to get dark, and our stomachs start protesting.  
Pete and I order a pizza. Then of course, by the time it gets here, we're in an all out tickle war.  
I take the pizza from the girl, who was trying not to flip out. I mean, we're rockstars. Of course she's flipping. The entire time I'm in the doorway, Pete's hand is subtly tickling my side.  
"oh you're on." I growl, as soon as the door's shut. He loses the war and I get the last piece of pizza. "I love you, Stumpphhh." He mumbles, grinning at me from across the couch. I plop down next to him. 

"I love you too, Wentzzz, always have."


End file.
